The day shinachiku was borned
by Sagesixpath
Summary: It's just about Shinachiku's family. Nothing's much :)


Yo! Haven't been update for a long time. And no I'm not dead. I will be updating a little bit less than usual. So well if you want me to continue this story, tell me! ReViEw! Enjoy.

The Day Shinachiku was borned.

Naruto and Sakura had been going out on dates many times already. They were 17 when they first going out on their first date. Today was just different. They were being apart from each other. Sakura was being kidnapped by some ninjas. Naruto barged in Tsunade's office and yelled for permission to let him allow on finding Sakura.

"Baa-chan, they had Sakura-chan! I will find her now. Please allow me to find her. I don't her to be in danger. I don't her to wait for me any longer." Tsunade sighed. She knew Naruto's personality. He loved her so much that couldn't let any dangers came to her.

"I will let you go unless— " She was stopped by Naruto. "Thank you, baa-chan. I'll go now." Tsunade then said. "Unless! You both came back safely." She whispered the last part. Naruto showed a thumb up with his famous grin. "I will!" Then he ran off and headed to the main gate.

'Ne, Kurama can you help me sense Sakura-chan's chakra?' He asked.

'Sure, kid. Wait a minute.'

He waited and waited then Kurama sensed something weird. 'Kid, you need to hurry now. Something's not right. She's at the valley of the end with some ninjas surrounded her.' He heard and he quickly turned into Kurama mode and dashed to the place.

In hokage mansion, Tsunade was gripping the papers. She grabbed and threw them to the wall, making the papers flew around around all over the place. She turned to look out the window outside of the village. She biting her lower lip and prayed for god.

"Lady Tsunade..is there something wrong?" Shizune asked her.

"Shizune, why don't you go look at that paper." Tsunade pointed out. Shizune began to read it and it made her gasped. "Is this…"

"Yes, it's him. I don't know why he want her, but it's him. That brat." Tsunade sat on her chair again and read the paper. "If it's him, why don't you send a team to go search? Why only Naruto?"

"Because it's him. That Uchiha brat."

Meanwhile, Naruto was running through the forest and he was worried about Sakura. He worried that she will get hurt and he wouldn't make it in time. He then heard an explosion happened. He knew she was there. He quicken his pace. He then arrived at the place. It made him shivered.

In front of him was.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke

He was doing some sealing jutsu with some other ninjas. Sakura was in the middle of the circle or the sealing. She was unconscious. Naruto glared at him and yelled.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?!"

"I will seal her memory and then destroyed this place and her." Sasuke replied coldly.

Naruto made clones and went to attack the ninjas. The ninjas were the Sound nins. He used his rasengan and attacked many of them. The ninjas were defeated and left only Sasuke. Sasuke was angry now.

"You destroy my plan, Naruto. Now I will kill you and her." Sasuke then dashed to Naruto with his katana in his hand and Naruto has his kunai in his hand. Both of them clashed together. Sakura started to wake up and she saw they fighting. She was dizzy. She saw many ninjas laid down on the ground in defeat.

'Oh shit, she woke up. I have to make this quick.' Sasuke thought as he kicked Naruto in the gut, making him coughed out blood. Sasuke went up to Madara's statue and began making some hand seals. Sasuke smiled evilly at them as the ground began to shake.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and saw Sasuke waved his hand and left the place. Rocks flew down and began to destroyed the place. Sakura was still laying down on the ground, he ran to her and pulled her up in his warm arms and ran off. He then glanced up to see a colossal rock was about to crashed on them. Naruto quickly pushed Sakura off of him and then everything stopped moving.

Few minutes passed, Sakura regained her conscious for real. She looked around and saw Naruto with an enormous boulder on his left side of the body. She stood up in shocked.

"Naruto! Are you alright?!" She shouted out to him. Naruto desperately opened his right eye to look at her. His angel.

"Sakura-chan…thank god, you're okay…" He said. Sakura grasped his hand and he squeezed back. "Naruto..you're not alright! Just hold on..I will release my yin-seal and regain my chakra, I promise. Then you will be okay like normal." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan..I…" He coughed up more blood. She hurried and shouted. "Yin-seal release!" But her seal would not release for somehow. Why now?

"Yin-seal release!" She shouted again. Nothing happen. 'No…no..please…' She squeezed his hand and yelled. "Yin-seal released!"

Chakra flowed in her body. It wasn't much, but it was enough to destroy the boulder. She stood up and punched the boulder. The boulder broke into little rocks instead. She pulled Naruto out and laid his head on her lap and began to heal him.

His breathing was abnormal. His breathing was ragged and gasped for breath. Her chakra was not enough. Then her green chakra stopped. That was when Sakura bring HER Naruto to the hospital.

In hokage mansion, Tsunade was about to touch her tea cup, but a crack appeared on it. An omen. She stood up and ran to the main gate. She saw Sakura carried Naruto and she called for a stretcher and quickly bring him to the hospital.

Sakura, from that day never left his side.

White wall, white sheets, white room. Ah, the hospital. He hate hospital so much. He tried to move but the pain was unbearable and he fell down on the bed. He couldn't feel his left side of the body. He looked at the side of his bed. A pink-haired girl rested her head on the side of the bed. It was Sakura. He reached out and shake her gently.

She woke up, seeing him wake up making her happy and burst to tears. Tears of happiness. She brought him into a warm and tight embrace. He returned the hug. He rested his head on her neck. "It's okay, I'm fine see?" He moved his left arm and groaned in pain. She punched him on his right arm lightly. "No, you're not! You've passed out for two weeks! I thought you wouldn't wake up anymore…I just.."

It hurt to see her hurt like this. He then reached out his right hand and pulled her forehead to his. Their foreheads touched together. She felt safe and peace.

He then whispered to her ears. Making her cried in joy. "I love you, Sakura-chan and will you..m-ma-marry..me?" He blushed at his words. Her face was red but she said. "Yes. Yes! I will marry you. Of course, baka, but only after you completely healed."

He was happy, full of happiness. "I will be fine soon! I'm sure of it!" He said. Sakura smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked at the moment. Sure it was his first kiss, well not first. But it's just warm. He returned her kiss. She then broke the kiss.

"Go rest, Naruto. That'll make you fine." She said as she stroked his messy hair. His left side was all bandaged and it made him be weaker than usual. She sing him a song.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight

He was thinking about her. Only her. Wishing that his parents were here with him.

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

He felt so tired as if he did not sleep for years. He looked at her once more.

Don't you dare look out your window  
>Darling everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone, gone

He could't believe how beautiful and lovely her voice can be. He was closing his eye.

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

He listened the song with her voice. He felt numb and flowed by memories.

Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Ooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Ooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Ooooo, OoooOooo<p>

Sakura stroked his hair, keeping him feel safe and peace around him.

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound…<p>

He calmed himself down and and feel how good she stroked his hair. He just feel so right.

Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo<p>

She finished the song and saw that Naruto was sleeping peacefully. Snoring quietly. She smiled and stood up and opened the door quietly and took a quick glance at him again. She then left for report.

After he fully recovered, Naruto and Sakura had gone out many dates and then one night. Naruto took her to his house ( well he go his last name, so he live in namikaze compound). That night they made love to each other. They were completely overjoyed with the night.

Then two days later, she took him to see her parents. They had a conversation between them about getting marry. Her parents both agree without thinking because they knew how he had been protect her all these years until now. He promised to them that he will protect forever and will be forever.

A week later, they married. Everyone came to the wedding party. "Namikaze Naruto, will you take Haruno Sakura as your lovely wife and will be forever?"

"Yes, I will." He said.

"And Haruno Sakura, will you take Namikaze Naruto as your lovely husband and will forever?"

"Yes."

They now kissed and everyone all cheered. They had talked to many people about their relationship. Naruto and Sakura had went to Naruto's parents' gravestone to say hello. After the party was over, Naruto carried Sakura bridal style to his home and made love once again. They would never forget their warm.

Weeks passed, Sakura started eating less and drank more of water. Her capable of doing things was less than before. She was walking to the bathroom and then she got dizzy and threw up. She touched her stomach. Could it be…

She barged in hokage mansion where Naruto got to be hokage after they married few days later. She then went to hug him. He was confused. "Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?" She said happily with her tears flowed down her cheek. "I'm pregnant, Naruto!"

He was happy. Overjoyed. He couldn't explained his feelings at the moment. He kissed her.

"I'm going to be a father! I'm so happy!" She smiled.

Time skipped nine months later…(I'm lazy to write)

Sakura was giving birth to their baby. Naruto was holding her hand, telling her that he was there. She gripped on him tightly as she pushed. "Sakura, a little bit more! The baby's coming out soon." Tsunade said. Hearing that making Sakura wanted to see her child soon. She pushed then…

"Wahhhhh!" The crying baby's sound was heard all over the place. "Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy." Naruto want to see the baby, but Tsunade walked right passed him. "Mother got to see first, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Hey there, little boy. Mommy's here." She said as she hold him in her arms. She looked at Naruto who was afraid of something. "Naruto, why don't you try holding him?" She said.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure? I mean what if I drop him? What if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me?" He said. "He won't." She said. "I've never hold a baby before, Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

Sakura taught him the basics and then Naruto held him in his arms. He rocked the baby and the baby started to silence with a giggling sound. Then the baby started open his emerald eyes.

"Look, Sakura-chan…he's so beautiful…"

"Yeah…"

"Ahem, sorry for interrupting but we need the name for the child." Tsunade said.

"Sakura-chan…what should we name him?" He asked her. "How about Shinachiku?" She said.

Naruto stopped and saw the child smiled at the name. "So you like your name eh?" He saw a nod from the child. "Shinachiku is a perfect name!" Naruto exclaimed. "So Namikaze Shinachiku."

Naruto and Sakura smiled. Naruto then said. "Welcome to our family, Shinachiku!"

I wrote this story because I am disappointed in Masashi so much. Two Narusaku is not canon. Three Shinachiku isn't born. Four I want to write something. Five I love the kid. I haven't update for a long time because at school too many activities here. So I'm busy. If you want me to continue this child's journey, REVIEW! That's all, ja-ne~


End file.
